


[授权翻译]我从来没有/Never Have I Ever

by azarsin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, M/M, never have i ever ruins friendships, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 全员存活, 我从来没有掀翻过友谊的小船, 饮酒游戏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: 狼群聚在一起玩一个叫做“我从来没有”的酒后游戏，有些秘密被泄露了出来，而所有人联合起来想挖出Stiles到底跟谁睡了。





	[授权翻译]我从来没有/Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Have I Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821658) by [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity). 



> Many thanks to tricksterity for sharing us this lovely story and allowing me to tranlate it into Chinese~❤  
> 非常感谢tricksterity写出这么可爱的故事，并允许我将其翻译成中文~
> 
> 作者：读者们请谨记，过量的酒精是很可能致死的！文中他们喝的伏特加兑了很多、很多、很多果汁。饮酒请对自己负责。

狂饮之夜是Allsion的主意，Lydia则提供了威士忌。Kira在她的Ipod里收集了一张歌单，用Cora带来的音响公放出来。Derek请教了Peter，研究出了一种能够使狼人喝醉的饮品，里面痕量的附子草几乎无法察觉，却刚好能够降低他们对酒精的免疫能力。

Scott慢慢地进入了状态，Isaac紧随其后，Boyd用明天还要工作的借口拒绝触碰酒精，但是Erica最终说动了他。Stiles，当然，被严格地管束着，以免他醉得太快——这经常发生。Peter无所事事地待在角落里，坐在Derek家旋转楼梯的台阶上看书，朝这群青少年假笑。

没过几个小时，Lydia就提出要玩几个安排好的游戏，狼群聚拢在桌子旁边，桌面上摆着为狼人们（除了Peter）准备的附子草威士忌，还有为人类（和其他超自然生物）准备的兑了大量果汁的伏特加。他们以前这样做过，知道即使是子弹杯的酒精量累积起来也是很可观的，而他们不想再喝进医院了。

“好了，”Lydia宣布，她甚至没有一点点吐字模糊，而Stiles已经开始说不清话了。“让我们从简单的开始，你们必须说实话。当你做过这件事的时候，你就得喝一杯，比如：我从来没有上过高中。”

所有人都喝了一杯，Scott表情痛苦地咽下了酒精，Boyd瞪了Erica一眼，而对方回给他一个吃屎的表情。接着他们全部重新倒满杯子，看向了Allison——她是下一个。

“我从来没有在脸颊上自动长出毛发。”Allison厚着脸皮说，所有狼人都自嘲地大笑起来，喝掉了自己的附子草特调。Scott从身侧肘击她，但还是伸出了杯子让人重新倒满。

“我从来没有玩过十字弓。”Scott说道，这让Stiles和Isaac呻吟起来。

“把我们两个就这么推出去，太不够意思了哥们。”Stiles眯起眼睛，接着说出灾难般的话，“我从来没有在弓箭队的练习时间抓住每个人在公共场合闻他们的气味。”他得意地笑起来。Scott哀鸣一声，脸红着喝掉了杯子里的酒，而Isaac对着他大笑。

所有人转头去看Kira，她正用手指转着酒杯，表情若有所思。“我从来没有见过鬼（oni）。”Cora是唯一没有喝酒的人，那时候她还在南美。Erica打了个哆嗦，想起了几个月前笼罩在小镇上影子般的邪灵。

“我从来没上过比肯山的高中。”Cora咧嘴笑起来，仍然不必喝酒，因为她真的没有去过，而其他人叹息地喝光了杯子。此时此刻，轻量级选手Stiles已经开始脸红了，但是他仍然勉强维持着理智。

“我从来没在树林里丢失过吸入器。”Derek说，而Scott哀嚎着又喝了一杯。

“你们干嘛都针对我啊？”他小声说，Stiles大笑起来。

“因为你是硬汉True Alpha先生，”Stiles回答，“再说我从来没见过你真正喝醉的样子，请你一定要比我先倒下，因为我真的很想记住它。”

“我也是，”Isaac说，“而且说起来——我从来没在走廊里饥渴地说过‘我是性感女生’。”

Scott呻吟着又端起一杯时，所有人都大笑起来，而Stiles和Isaac隔着桌子击掌。接着大家看向Erica，她的红唇带着一抹棘手的狡猾笑容，修剪整齐的指甲玩弄着她的子弹杯。 

“我从来没有亲吻过狼群里的异性成员。”她说道，朝Stiles露出邪恶的笑容，显然是想用这个问题让某人尴尬。Stiles喜欢当他直视着她的眼睛喝酒时，她脸上的表情。

“你亲了谁呀？”Kira好奇地问。

“不允许问问题。”Lydia指出，“但如果你们真的很想知道的话，我曾经亲过他一次。”

“嗯哼，还有Heather，”Scott补充道，“和Malia。”

“我连那个都告诉你了？”Stiles结结巴巴地说，看向Scott，对方却面无表情。

“你不必说出来。”他回答，Stiles在大家的笑声中脸红了。Stiles用余光瞥了眼Peter，他正装作仍然醉心书本的样子，关注着这场游戏。当他发现Stiles的目光后，他狡猾地笑起来，而Stiles飞快地移开了视线。

“我从来没有穿过豹纹。”Boyd说，这个搅屎棍。Erica，Lydia，Allison和Kira都喝了酒，Cora作为唯一没穿过豹纹的女生看起来特别得意。

“好吧，我们得玩点大的。”Lydia说，又倒了一轮酒，“我从来没有亲过同性成员。”

Lydia和Allison立刻喝了一杯，她们都跟Kira亲过。而当Stiles双腿微晃眼睛发亮地也喝了酒的时候，所有人的眉毛都飞到了发际线上。Erica想要开口询问，但看到了Lydia的表情后，她又闭上了嘴。

“有趣的发展。”Lydia拖长了声音。Stiles朝她眨了眨眼，手指不停地敲着桌面。

“我从来没有被中国匕首捅过。”Allison笑容得意地说。Isaac朝她眯起眼睛，喝掉了自己的酒。

“我还没有原谅你呢。”Isaac坚持。

“哦得了吧，你都对她露出了那种狗狗眼，我能肯定你早就原谅她了。”Lydia轻巧地反驳了他，在Isaac提出抗议时挑起了一只眉毛。Allison咯咯笑起来，而Scott朝她们叹气。

“好吧…我从来没有跟教练说过我一天要自慰两次。”Scott对Stiles说，脸上是报复性的扭曲微笑。Stiles爆发出一阵大笑。

“勇气可嘉，Scotty。”他说道，显然已经有些醉了，在他喝酒时甚至没有流露出丝毫的尴尬。“我从来没有在医院的大门口被一个衰弱的老人捅伤。”

“你这个混蛋，”Scott诅咒着他最好的朋友，又喝下一杯附子草特调，因为灼烧感而有点表情扭曲。“那太损了。”

“噢拜托，你知道我还能做得更糟。”Stiles抖着眉毛说。

“我从来没有把芥末当做鳄梨酱吃掉。”Kira朝Scott露出个无辜的笑容，Scott因为她的背叛眯起了眼睛，喝了酒。令人意外的是Boyd加入了他，脸色微微发红，Erica大笑着亲了亲他的脸颊。

“我从来没有在大家的酒里下过附子草。”Cora朝Lydia挑眉，而她看起来被冒犯到了，飞快地喝了她的酒。

“那很卑劣，Hale。”她说道，眼里闪着复仇的光芒。

“噢不，这会彻底地毁掉友谊的。”Stiles低声抱怨，双手捂住了脑袋。

“我从来没有在快死的时候逼我的兄长为我放弃Alpha的能力。”Derek给了Cora一个挑衅的笑容。Lydia在Cora喝酒时大声地嘲笑着，而Cora狠狠地捅了下她哥哥的肋骨。

“不敢相信你就那么叛变了。”Cora嘶声说。

“噢不，这还会毁掉家庭关系。”Stiles超级戏剧性地哀鸣。

“唔，我从来没有输过任何一场战斗。”Erica意有所指地对Derek说。

“严格来说那不是真的。”Derek反驳，“我在训练中揍了你们所有人。”

“好吧，那我重新说。我从来没有在任何对我有生命危险的战斗中输过。”Erica挑衅道，Derek斜眼瞪她。

“来吧Derek，你知道你必须要喝的。”Cora嘲笑他。Derek叹了口气妥协了，在Cora与Erica碰拳的背景下迅速地喝干了酒。

“我从来没有，在任何时间，做过非人类的任何生物。”Boyd接着说道，这让除外Allison的所有人都来了一杯。Stiles斜了一眼Boyd，而他无辜地耸了耸肩，想起了野狐事件和Allison濒死的经历。

“来吧，让我们玩得再刺激点。我从来没有吻过比我大一岁以上的人。”Lydia说。她，Scott，Derek，Erica都喝了酒，而意外再次发生了，Stiles傻笑着加入了他们。

Lydia给了Allison一个心领神会的表情，接着Allison露出了恶魔般的笑容。

“我从来没有吻过比我大两岁以上的人。”她说。Stiles，Erica，Derek是仅有的几个喝了酒的人。Scott收到了Allison的眼神，而Stiles完全飘得无法意识到他们在干什么。

“我从来没有上过床。”Scott说，和Allison，Lydia，Derek，Erica还有Boyd一起喝了酒。再一次，Stiles一饮而尽。Scott眼睛睁得简直大到搞笑，Erica笑得好像今天是她的生日。

“我从来没有…”Stiles含糊不清地说，“玩《虹之路》不输的时候。”实际上，没有人喝酒。Stiles朝他们大笑着，喝掉了他的酒。“你们这些辣鸡。”

“我从来没在精神病院里约过女生。”Kira加入了计划，Stiles是唯一喝酒的人。

“我从来没有在救护车里给昏迷的人做过心肺复苏。”Cora咧嘴笑着说，而Stiles翻了个白眼喝掉了酒。

“天呐，你们这些家伙真是没有充分利用生命，”他喃喃自语，自顾自地笑起来。

“我从来没有和Jackson Whittemore玩过3p。”Derek说道，想要改变局面。他在Isaac和Erica喝酒时候笑出了声。

“我从来没有被附身过。”Isaac说，给Stiles倒上了酒。在他看到Lydia也喝了酒的时候，他觉得有些轻微的罪恶感。Lydia一饮而尽，然后回头瞥了一眼Peter，他已经不再假装不关心游戏，坐到了沙发上回给她一个讽刺的笑容。所有人都看向Erica，她的眼睛因为兴奋真的亮了起来。

“我从来没有和同性成员做过爱。”她说着，狼化的笑容露出了她的尖牙。Lydia和Allison如她所料地喝了酒，而在看到Stiles又来了一杯、几乎把酒洒在下巴上时，她露出了胜利般的笑容。

“我从来没有和至少比我大两岁以上的同性成员上过床。”Boyd试探着说，Stiles笑容朦胧地再次喝光了酒，把杯子砰地砸在了桌面上。

“哇！你们可真无聊。”他醉醺醺地笑起来，言语含糊。Scott仍然震惊地看着他。

“我从来没有和至少比我大五岁以上的同性成员上过床。”Lydia做出了尝试，在Stiles再次喝酒的时候连她也瞪大了眼睛。而Stiles已经晃到需要Kira扶着他了。

“我从来没有和至少比我大十岁以上的同性成员上过床？”Scott问道，看起来已经后悔自己说出了口。当看到Stiles继续喝酒的时候，他几乎要窒息了。

“我从来……我没有……”Stiles咕哝着，身体摇晃眼睛因为努力思考而眯着，“……吃过菠萝。”

所有人都翻了个白眼然后喝了酒，除了Boyd，他过敏。

“好吧就是想核实一下，”Kira深思熟虑地说，“我从来没有和同性成员进行插入性性交，而不是……摩擦。”

Lydia和Allison，再一次喝了酒。但是和Stiles大大地微笑着又来了一杯相比，那根本不算什么。

“什么鬼……”Scott喃喃自语。

“所以我们在讨论的是完全意义上的性行为，”Erica低声说，“见鬼的，Stiles！”

“我从来没给同性成员做过口活儿。”Cora问道，让局面变得更激烈一些。Stiles高兴地又喝了一杯。Lydia庆幸自己没有带更高度数的伏特加来。

“我从来没有和至少比我大十五岁以上的同性成员发生过五次以上的性行为。”Isaac说道，对询问这件事奇异地投入。他一直看起来不是很认真，直到Stiles思考了一会儿，然后耸耸肩，再次一饮而尽。

Erica猛地抽了口气。

“我的天呐，”Erica喘了一声，“我从来没有和Peter Hale上过床。”

Stiles咯咯傻笑着喝掉了酒。Lydia转身朝沙发上神情愉悦的狼人大喊大叫，而Stiles跌跌撞撞地离开桌子，扑倒在了Peter的大腿上。

“Peter，”他似乎想要说点悄悄话，但是显然比他预计的要大声多了。“他们知道了。”

“我推断出来了。”Peter愉悦地回答，Stiles给自己在年长的男人腿上找了个舒服的坐姿，手臂环住了男人的脖子。

“他们知道我给你口过了。”Stiles咯咯笑着，而Scott呕了一声。

“那部分我也看到了。”Peter说，一只手臂揽住Stiles的腰。

“他们会对你非常生气。”Stiles笑容灿烂地唱了出来。

“是你先开始的。”Peter反驳道，眉毛扬起，露出个Hale专有的表情。

“没错，”Stiles含含糊糊地回答，“但是我忍不住嘛。你不应该穿这么紧身的裤子；那粗野得难以置信你知道吗。再说了，我已经过了十八岁了，我可以做任何我想做的事、或者睡任何我想睡的人。”

“是的，你说得对。”Peter轻快地应和。

“所以，就这样。”Stiles十分心虚地说，靠过去吻住Peter的嘴唇。尽管他喝醉了，但不代表他完全丧失了协调能力，而且他们显然这样做过许多许多次。Peter抬起一只手握住了Stiles的后颈。

“恶，”Cora面无表情，然而Erica看上去有种病态的好奇。

“Whoops。”Stiles笑着向后撤了点，松开他咬在齿间的Peter的下唇。“也许我们该去别的地方做这些事？”

“那真是再好不过了。”Derek阴沉地说，怒气冲冲地瞪着他叔叔，眼睛亮起了蓝光。

“来吧，甜心。”Peter几乎是满足地说，帮助喝醉的Stiles站起来。男孩摇摇晃晃地靠向了Peter的脖子，抓住了Peter上衣的布料来让自己保持直立。Peter保护性地用手臂圈住了他，然后看向桌旁基本上陷入震惊、又轻微好奇、且完全不敢相信的人们。

“我们明天见。”Peter说道，Stiles已经开始忙着吮吸他的脖子。他帮Stiles挪出房间，男孩正朝他小声地胡言乱语。门在他们背后干脆地合拢。

狼群久久地沉默着，直到——

“谁想要喝一杯？”Lydia震惊地问，所有人都朝酒杯伸出了手。

**Author's Note:**

> Beta有事，本篇无校对。感谢捉虫❤
> 
> Drinking Night被我翻译成“狂饮之夜”……天……不忍直视……但是我真是找不到妥帖的翻译，有人有好主意请告诉我！万分感谢了！


End file.
